New Powers
by staryulxo
Summary: Star had unleashed a new power. But it's not all cool and exciting as you think. It's dark, and very powerful. It's something, not even the most powerful being can control. It's only something Star can control. What is this new power? Well that my friend, that is just one word. Jealousy. RATED M FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE AND ADULT THEMES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Star began walking down the sidewalk in the freezing morning air. She blew out warm air from her mouth and smiled, as she pretended she was smoking. As any immature kid would do. But the fun ended, as she peered across the street, where Jackie Lynn Thomas and Marco Diaz walked. Their footsteps making a loud crunch in the snow with each step. She glared at the young couple. It made her feel dead inside. She focused her attention back to where she was pretend smoking. But suddenly interrupted by the loud obnoxious laugh of Jackie. Star glared across the street, but not gaining their attention. Star began to pick up her pace down the sidewalk. One she could barely see them, she began to softly sob. If you could hear close enough, you could hear her heart slowly falling into pieces into her pink and white fluffy mittens.

~o~o~o~

Star had her head down the entire time. She didn't look up once. She heard the cute and flirty whispers of Jackie talking to Marco. She could hear the quiet laughing of Marco. She could hear the secret pucker of lips and a small sound that intended of the two kids kissing. She had a deep frown on her face that no one could see. Her heart symbolized a disgusting puke green. Also known as jealousy. Finally, when the bell rang, Star decided to torture herself by staying in the classroom and eavesdropping on Marco and Jackie's conversation. She began to dig in her pink PE bag, pretending she lost something. She heard the little flirtatious comments that spoke out of Jackie's mouth. The cheesy giggles of Jackie as Marco laid her onto the desk, not even knowing the existence of Star. Surprisingly, the couple began to makeout on the desk, Jackie giggling in between each deep kiss the two shared, Star began to cringe at Jackie's hips swaying side to side. Star snatched her bag and stomped down the hall, not seeing the startled looks of Marco and Jackie.

~o~o~o~

During PE, Star sat on the bench. Not even giving one shit that she was going to get detention. I mean, for crying out loud! She was a magical princess with a wand. It's not like she couldn't just magic herself out of it. Though, she did want to see Janna and do all the "cool mayor" stuff. Star began to count up all the small green slips she had received from the teachers, but was suddenly interrupted by Marco walking up to her frowning. But Star could tell it was a 'imworriedaboutyouwhatswrong' frown. She stared up at the frowning face and glared, still mad about the little 'incident' she was caught in during English. Marco got onto his knees, still frowning.

"Star.. What's up? You seem a bit.. Ya know.. quiet. And not destroying things. Youuu okay?" Marco asked. Star didn't look up. She couldn't face him. She couldn't even take him seriously, considering he was just recently ripping off Jackie's perfect little face. "Star?" Marco said again. She cringed at the way he said it. A bit mad and worried. But mostly mad. "Why did you stay after class and uhm,.. Watch Jackie and I kiss? That was our personal business and I was kinda worried when you dashed out of the classroom, literally fuming. Is something up?" He asked innocently, as if he didn't just intend that she shouldn't be around him anymore. Star glared. Her eyes suddenly turning a dark green. She was furious. Mostly at Jackie. Star was done. She was done. She stood up on the bench, glaring furiously.

"You wanna know what's wrong? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!" Star shouted, causing Marco to back away startled. She felt the eyes of other kids staring at her. "I FEEL LIKE I'M JUST A PIECE OF FRIGGIN DIRT! YOU'RE ALWAYS UP ON JACKIE. TALKING TO HER. HANGING OUT WITH HER. SPENDING EVERY MINUTE OF THE DAY WITH HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO JUST BE ABANDONED BY THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON HERE ON THIS PLANET?! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR ANYTHING ELSE!" She shouted. She jumped off the bench shoving Marco violently and running off, feeling like a piece of shit. She grabbed her bag from the locker rooms and running out the back door in into the halls. When Star thought she was alone, she sat against a locker and cried. She just cried. She didn't care about anything else. She didn't care if people saw her. That thought meant nothing. Until she felt the soft touch of someone. She whipped her head up to find green emerald eyes staring into her light blue eyes. It was Jackie.

"Star..? You okay?" Jackie said softly. She picked up a few strands of hair from Star's face, sticking because of the sticky and salty tears. Star gave a weak smile, but only for a quick moment before her eyes turned a disgusting green. Rudley, Star slapped Jackie's hands away and glared at her.

"Get the hell away from me you stupid girl. You're the one who caused me to be like this. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ME TO HATE EVERY LIVING THING IN THIS VERY PLANET AT THE MOMENT!" Star shouted violently. Star stood up onto her feet and blasted Jackies face and body into the other side of the wall of lockers with her wand. Jackie slammed against the wall, crying out with pain as she caressed a bruised arm. She stared horrified at the now dark Star. Star was surrounded with dark blue and purple smoke. She began to lift up into the air, grinning at her work. When Star calmed down a bit, her feet began to touch the ground again. Star's eyes were beginning to turn back into light blue. Star looked around. She found herself in the hallway. Suddenly, a weak voice came from infront of Star.

"Y-Your e-eyes…" Jackie said weakly, tears streaming down her face as she winced in pain at the huge scar on her forehead. With one arm, she held her bruised arm. With the other, she pointed at Star's forming eyes. Star stared at Jackie horrified, not sure if this was her causing. Jackie was just smiling warmly at her, concerned. Next thing she knows, she's standing in front of a very injured Jackie. Suddenly, the bell rings. Students file out of their classroom, but stop at Jackie. Students rush to Jackie's aid as a few other rush for teachers. Star bended into the crowd. She suddenly caught the eye of Marco's red hoodie and wavy brown hair. Star looked at Jackie. Jackie winked at her before closing her eyes, still breathing, but passing out from blood loss. Tears immediately formed in Star's eyes as she dashed for the door and out of the school, not caring about the police and ambulances. She ran down the street, shoving and pushing multiple people in her way. Once she found a good abandoned empty ally, she collapsed beside some smelly and disgustingly moldy trash cans and cried, thinking "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"...

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED M FOR MATURE. DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18. THANK YOU! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

The rain poured down extremely hard. Anyone who walked in it would be soaking wet! And that's what happened to Star. She walked down the dark sidewalks, each step making a splish or crunchy splash. Considering it had been snowing earlier in the day. Star used her wand to guide her way back home, and for a use of light. One the house was in full view, Star ran up to the door. She was about to bust in, as she had always done. But, something felt odd. She felt as if she wasn't welcome as she was before. But of course, she was always. But STAR felt as if she wasn't welcome inside. Star heard footsteps above her to the right. She looked up to see Marco standing on her balcony. He looked hurt and sad. He sat there for a moment, muttering words, not even Star could hear. He sighed defeatedly, and returned into the house. Star laid her back onto the wall of the house. It was cold, but Star felt cold too. Not the shivering cold, when you'd probably need a warm blanket. But Star's heart felt cold. And isolated. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself comfy on the rocky ground and cold snowy snow.. stuff…Soon, she fell to sleep, not even noticing it began to snow.

o~o~o~o

Marco paced around the room. It's happened before. She's gone missing before. The poor boy was exhausted. Just dealing with two girls wore him out. All with Jackie. She was at the hospital. He stayed with her as long as he could, until they kicked him out because visiting hours were over. And what happened with Star. She blew up like a volcano. She sprinted off to the locker rooms and out the gate. Marco was utterly confused about the entire situation. She never acted like this. This wasn't Star. Marco lied on Star's soft, silky bed spreads and stared at the ceiling. He stood up and walked out the the balcony. He tucked his fist under his chin and stared out into the pool of darkness, sprinkled with white glitter.

"Where are you Star Butterfly." He muttered. "You confuse me.." He frowned. He then turned around and retreated back to her bedroom.

O~o~o~o

"OWH! Watch it buddy!" Star yelped, holding the side she was kicked. She gazed up at the person who has kicked her side. She gasped as she stared into the chocolaty brown pool of eyes. And he stared right back. Star bit her lip. She scrambled to her feet and dashed down the sidewalk.

"W-Wait STAR!" Marco shouted. He chased her down the sidewalk, and past many stores. Star kept on running, but Marco was faster. Star suddenly tripped and skid through the icy cold snow. She yelped as she scraped her elbow. She held in her tears as Marco approached. He stared at her, helplessly in pain. Star scooted back into the snow, tears suddenly gushing out of her eyes.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME MARCO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" Star cried. She stood up, wincing in pain at her scrape, and dashed as fast as she could down the sidewalk. Marco began to go after her, but noticed it was no use. Was it something he said? He was lost in deep thought. It then clicked.

"CRAP! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE CLOSING HOURS!" He shouted, startling nearby people. He sprinted down the sidewalk, down to the hospital.

o~o~o~o

Star was back where she was. The dark smelly alley. Tears began streaming from her eyes. The scrape did hurt, but her heart hurt even more. Having to avoid Marco was the hardest thing she could think of.. And he didn't even chase her! He was too worried about his precious Jackie, to even care about Star! Star's eyes began to change into a green color, her light blue fading away. Star gritted her teeth. She hated Jackie. She wanted to kill Jackie. She wanted Marco all to herself, for no one else to keep. Dark black wings began to grow out of her back. They began to grow bigger, and bigger, AND BIGGER. Soon, they were as big as a flat screen TV. Star rose into the air, dark magic glowing and twisting around her like tree branches.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU JACKIE LYNN THOMAS!" Star screamed. She began flapping her wings and zoomed down to the hospital Jackie was staying in.

o~o~o~o

"Uhnn." Jackie moaned. She opened her eyes to see Marco staring back down at her. She gave a weak smile. Marco moved closer and closer, to where their lips touched. Jackie hungrily kissed Marco, as if she hasn't had a taste of him for weeks. It's only been a day. Marco began to slip his tongue inside, which Jackie moaned in delight. Marco leaned onto the bed putting his hand on her cheek. Jackie slipped her hands through his hair, and down his back, and to the side, inside the pants. She only had access to the boxers right now. If she wanted to, she could slip it through the boxers and explore. And that's what she was gonna do. She slipped it through his boxers, and grasped. Marco's face was as red as a tomato.

"A-Ahh!" Marco moaned. Jackie giggled. She began to stroke the inside of his pants. Marco collapsed onto the bed, moaning in delight as Jackie did her work. Suddenly. _CRASH! BANG! BOOM! BLWAIDH AW!_ Jackie quickly slipped her hands from his pants and Marco sat up and looked at the door. Star was just floating in mid air, wings flapping rapidly behind her. Her eyes were a dark green color, her hearts now black. She wore her regular clothes, but dark green and black. Her hair was the same as always. She glared at the two lovers. Marco guarded the injured Jackie, and glared at her. Marco didn't even recognize Star. Jackie look horrified.

"S-Star..?" She managed to get out. Marco didn't hear a word. Star looked at Jackie, eyes turning back to blue for a moment. But it was sadly over. Her eyes turned green again. Star clenched her fists, as a green aura began to twist and turn around her fist. Marco looked horrified.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Marco screamed. Star looked hurt for a second. But then she glared furiously and raised her arms high. Green magic began to swirl, making buzzing noises as it began to grow bigger and bigger. She then held out her arms to point at Marco. The beam show out of her hands like lightning. Marco dodged and grabbed Jackie's hospital bed and pushed her into the closet. Marco got into fighting stance and pounced at the Monster. He punched and kicked her, leaving Star weak. Marco grabbed a hospital book and whacked her in the face with it. Star blasted his side weakly and tried to dodge all she could. She finally shot a beam of magic that set Marco flying into the wall.

"OOF! AUHG!" Marco yelped. Tears began to immediately form in his eyes. He held his twisted wrist. He glared up at the monster. He screamed a battle cry and grabbed an oxygen tank and whacked the side of her head with it. Green ooze began to seep out of the wound Marco had given her. She was sent flying to the ground with a big _poomf_. Marco ignored the body and ran to the closet to grab Jackie. Jackie fell out of the closet, face flat. She had apparently been banging and trying to open the door to reach Star. She crawled weakly to Star, crying and shaking her to wake up. Star was very much alive. She had faded back into her original form. The wound Marco gave her was gone, but the pain was very much there.

"S-STAR!" Jackie screamed. Marco looked confused. He held his wrist in his hand, frowning at Jackie's odd behaviour. Then. It clicked. Star's eyes turned green whenever Jackie's name was mentioned or she was seen with him. Or at all seeing her. If it became extreme love, Star would turn into this monster. If it was just simple talking or the mention of Jackie's name, her eyes would turn green and she would suddenly give attitude. Marco ran up beside Jackie, shaking Star a little bit. It went from panic, to extreme panic. Suddenly, the room began to fill up with nurses and doctors and police. One by one, they asked the kids different questions. Who is that? What happened? Are you hurt? Why is there an unconscious girl on the ground. The doctors picked up the body and took her to a room, where they examined her. Jackie had been picked up and taken to a new room, and Marco had been taken to a room where his parents were called. Star's parents were as well called by Marco. The news had gone frantic. TV people were here, talking about a cute bubbly girl gone to dark and jealous, turning into a disgusting monster. Marco knew that half of that wasn't true. Star was still herself!

Other than the fact that she hates Jackie and Marco whenever they're together. And Star wasn't an disgusting monster. She was just plain ol' Star! Except there was a few changed here and there.. Marco was worried for Star. He wanted to get up and see if she was alright. But he very much knew he couldn't do that. For some reason.. Marco for the very first time.. Was scared of Star...


End file.
